gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
ThingsWeNeed
Misc. Guild Trials additional info: stage 3 & 4 rewards Store reset times: Bazaar, Merchant, Area 51 Patch Notes (including hidden changes?) New Player FAQ Ascend Shard counts for last two evolutions Items (Curator: Vampyyr1933) Complete Items Thunder Fist - pic Wizard Staff - Equippable by Golden Javelin - Equippable by Vizegai Staff - pic, Equippable by Deadly Lyre - Equippable by Shadow Blade - pic, Equippable by Fissure Sword - Equippable by Giant Bardiche - Equippable by Siamese Blades - Equippable by Zeus' Diary - Equippable by Mini Mjolnir - Equippable by Mana Stone - Equippable by Short Stick - Equippable by Primal Orb - Equippable by Stone Armor - Equippable by Spike Ball - Equippable by Bloodsucker - Equippable by Boots of Plundering - Equippable by Gladiator Belt - Equippable by Palmed Scarf - Equippable by Eagle Medal - Equippable by Canvas Cape - Equippable by Power Leg - Equippable by Kicks Drum - Equippable by Anti-Wolf Stick - Equippable by Life Crystal - Equippable by Dark Cloak - Equippable by Bladed Boots - Equippable by Witch Leg - Equippable by Flame Heart - Equippable by Life Gem - Equippable by Energy Stick - Equippable by Windy Ring - Equippable by Spartan Helm - Equippable by Sturdy Ring - Equippable by Wooden Shield - Equippable by Mogul Cloak - Equippable by Fisto - Equippable by Face Mask - Equippable by Olive Branch - Equippable by Emerald Ring - Equippable by Skull Wrap - Equippable by Heart Ring - Equippable by Mercury Boots - Equippable by Plain Circlet - Equippable by (The above items are updated at 29/3/15) (The below items are not updated yet) Scepter of Fables - everything Life Scepter - everything Mercury Boots - everything Zeus' Scepter - everything Holy Tears - everything Fabled Wand III - everything Ruins Pillar- everything Nether Blade- everything Harvesting Stick- everything Pan's Shirt- everything Titan Axe- everything Heaven's Anvil- everything Shadow Axe- everything Soul Splitter- everything Butcher Knife- everything Zeus' 2nd Diary- everything Big Mjolnir- everything Nether Blade- everything Vengeance Box- everything Thief Leg- everything Forest Blade- everything Rose Stone- everything Globe- everything Stone Shield- everything Arousal Armor- everything Smelling Salt- everything Anti-Wolf Rod- everything Life Stone- everything Persian Orb- everything Libra Scales- everything Last Judgement- everything Razor Blade- everything Devil's Whisper - everything Life Crystal III -everything Fine Whetstone - pic, locations Whetstone - pic, locations Gold Piece- pic & locations Wisdom Cake- Pic Scrolls Fissure Sword Scroll - pic & locations Thunder Fist Scroll- pic & locations Life Scepter Scroll- pic & locations Heaven's Hammer Scroll- pic & locations Mini Mjolnir Scroll- pic & locations Vengeance Box Scroll- pic & locations Heart Ring Scroll- pic & locations Zeus' Diary Scroll- pic & locations Dark Cloak Scroll- pic & locations Stone Shield Scroll- pic & locations Beary Witch Ring Scroll- pic & locations Energy Stick Scroll- pic & locations Kicks Drum Scroll- pic & locations Life Crystal Scroll- pic & locations Shadow Blade Scroll- pic & locations Robber's Papers Scroll- pic & locations Butcher Knife Scroll- pic & locations Eagle Medal Scroll- pic & locations Patriot Mask Scroll- pic & locations Report Card Scroll- pic & locations Skull Wrap Scroll- pic & locations Thief's Papers Scroll- pic & locations Lex Bangle Scroll- pic & locations Winged Shoes Scroll - pic & locations Ares' Sword Scroll - everything Fabled Wand Scroll - pic & locations Nether Blade Scroll - pic & locations Shadow Axe Scroll - everything Anti-Wolf Rod Scroll- everything Smelling Salt Scroll- everything Arousal Armor Scroll- everything Libra Scales Scroll- everything Scraps Fissure Sword Scrap - pic Mini Mjolnir Scrap- pic Heart Ring Scrap- pic Thunder Fist Scrap- pic Nether Blade Scrap- pic Life Scepter Scrap- pic Fabled Wand Scrap- pic Vengeance Box Scrap- pic Zeus' Diary Scrap- pic Ares' Sword Scrap- pic Winged Shoes Scrap- pic Heaven's Hammer Scrap- pic Shadow Axe Scrap- pic Anti-Wolf Rod Scrap- pic Smelling Salt Scrap- pic Arousal Armor Scrap- pic Gift Sword Scrap- pic Last Judgement Scrap - pic Libra Scales Scrap- pic Giant Bardiche Scrap- pic Twin Dagger II Scrap- pic Wizard Staff Scrap- pic Heroic Claymore Scrap- pic Golden Javelin Scrap- pic Mallet of Ruin Scrap- pic Vizegai Staff Scrap- pic Victory Scrap- pic Mithril Plate Scrap- pic Deadly Lyre Scrap- pic Wraith Necklace Scrap- pic Orb of Dreams Scrap- pic Vibrating Rock Scrap- pic Devil's Whisper Scrap- pic Zeus' Scepter Scrap- pic Selene's Lyre Scrap- pic Ancient Relic Scrap- pic Gold Bar - pic Rose Gold Statue - pic Mithril Piece - pic Heroes (Curator: Vampyyr1933) Achilles Stats4 Star + Evolve: Green - Blue, Purple +2 - Orange Strategy Aphrodite Pics: both Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:'''White - Blue +2, Purple +1 - Orange '''Strategy Ares Stats:'''4 Star + '''Evolve: White - Blue, Blue +2 - Purple +1, Purple +2 - Orange Strategy Argus Stats:'''4 Star + '''Evolve: '''Blue, Purple +1 - Orange '''Strategy Astraea Pics: both Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:'''White - Blue +2, Purple +2 - Orange '''Strategy Atalanta Pics: both Stats: 3 Star + Evolve:'''White - Blue, Blue +2, Purple +1 - Orange '''Strategy Athena Pics: both Stats: 4 Star + Skills Evolve:'''All '''Strategy Cadmus Pics: both Stats: 3 Star + Skills Evolve:'''All '''Strategy Cassandra Pics: both Stats: 3 Star + Skills Evolve:'''All '''Strategy Cerberus Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:'''White - Blue +2, Purple - Orange '''Strategy Chiron Stats: 3 Star + Evolve:'''Green - Blue +1, Purple +1 - Orange Chryseis '''Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:'''White - Blue+2, Purple - Orange '''Strategy Cupid Pics: both Stats: 4 Star + Skills Evolve:'''All '''Strategy Echidna Stats: 4 Star + Skills Evolve:'''White - Blue+1, Purple +1 - Orange '''Strategy Hades Evolve:'White - Blue+2, Purple - Orange Hecate '''Evolve:'White - Blue, Purple - Orange Hector '''Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:'''White - Green +1, Purple - Orange '''Strategy Helen Pics: both Stats: ? Star + Skills Evolve:'''White - Orange '''Strategy Hephaestus Pics: both Stats: 5 Star + Skills Evolve:'''White - Purple +1, Purple +2 - Orange '''Strategy Hera Pics: both Stats: 4 Star + Skills Evolve:'''White - Green +1, Blue +1 - Orange '''Strategy Hercules Stats: 5 Star + Evolve:'''White - Blue, Purple - Orange '''Strategy Hermes Pics: both Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:'''White - Blue +1, Purple +1 - Orange '''Strategy Ion Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:'''White - Blue, Purple - Orange '''Strategy = Ladon Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:'''White - Blue, Purple +1 - Orange '''Strategy Leandra Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:Green - Blue, Purple +1 - Orange Strategy Medusa Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:'''White - Blue+2, Purple +1 - Orange '''Strategy Pandora Pics: both Stats: 4 Star + Skills Evolve:'''All '''Strategy Poseidon Pics: both Stats: 5 Star + Evolve: White - Blue +2, Purple +2 - Orange Strategy Prometheus Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:'''Purple +1 - Orange '''Strategy Tiresias Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:'''White - Blue+2, Purple +1 - Orange '''Strategy Typhon Pics: both Stats: 3 Star + Skills Evolve:'''All '''Strategy Young Zeus Stats: 4 Star + Evolve:'''Purple - Orange '''Strategy Zeus Pics: both Stats: 3 Star + Skills Evolve:'''All '''Strategy Images Hero *Shards *Sprites (Ares & Hephaestus) *Sprites Transparent / GIFs Items *Item requirements per evolution *Individual item icons Map *Arena *Arena (inside) *Arena mall *Gauntlet map (full) *Gauntlet Mall *Guild Mall *Merchant (inside) *Bazaar (inside) *Area 51 (inside) *Spring draws (x10 cupid, x10 aphrodite & zeus) Custom *Skins *Wallpapers *Avatars *Fan Art Others Skills *Damage / level *Gold / level Enchantment *Price per enchantment level *Additional stats (by equip type & by level) Team Details *EXP requirement *Energy / Max Energy *Max Hero Level *Unlocks what feature VIP *Benefits in table form *Total Gems needed Events *Previous / on-going gem purchase promos *Previous / on-going events (facebook, forum, link) with prizes / winners list *App version updates (can be found on apk sites) *Other GR related news Others *Zeus spring available heros per day / week *Rewards sent by Grecian Maiden Category:Admin